Hunting Dog Unit
by CashyHoray1.00
Summary: Abel remembers different events from his past, which change his future more than he first thought. postAnime/Manga
1. Past: 12 July 2104

**Chapter 00 - 12****th**** July 2104**

Robert Cross sighed loudly as he tried in vain to find a better position to sit in. He really did not want to be here, it was a complete waste of his precious time. He as the head scientist of the Red Mars Project had far more important things to do and plan than watching those brats, those _abominations_, run successfully through the maze without getting killed. Like hell he cared if they died but his superiors would have his head on a spike if something happened to them, especially the older twin, while being monitored by him. If he had to make the decision, he would have killed them as soon as they were successfully 'born' and continued with more significant matters, but no, they should live and be trained and feed and etc. Complete nonsense, he said, which was promptly ignored by those bastards!

His superiors ordered for them to be trained for thirty years – the twins – and then to send them on a three year long mission to mars. Heck, how illogical was that? People did not have to be a scientist to come to that particular conclusion. Thirty years worth of food, thirty years worth of clothes, thirty years worth of education and training for only _one_ three year mission. He knew dozen young, strong, intelligent, _normal_, _human_ soldiers and doctors, who would have taken their place in seconds with much less costs and would have been just as good as those brats, but no, his superiors wanted their created '_humans_' to do this, to show the world that they created something useful for a change. It was incredulously. The waste of good, normal money on these _things_ was phenomenal.

And then they would not even live to see their thirty-fourth birthday. They would be killed, or dissected like some of the other scientist liked to say, as soon as their feet touched the ground of homely earth when they returned from their mars mission. Ha, served them right! All those 'official' documents sure stated that that Sahl girl and only one of the twins - the one of her choosing - would be left alive for breeding and other experimental purposes, but he knew the exact reality of their situation.

He could picture it perfectly in his head. They would return from mars completely unprepared for what was to happen to them moments later. He could see it before his inner eye, their expressions of pure horror and betrayal once they realized the truth. Once they realized that they were nothing more than tools, toys for the scientists to play with, nothing more than long living lab rats that did not have a purpose anymore. Oh, how lovely!

The youngest and the middle Nightlord child – even if Sahl would have chosen the younger twin, his superiors liked the older far more - would be immediately put down and after finding no real purpose for the other two, they would be also killed. Breeding, they called it. Did those idiots really wanted to have more of these _abominations_ running around? He did not think so. End of story and the end of wasting more unnecessary money. Everything would be fine again. Maybe they could finally start to give him more money to finish his other interesting experiments.

And even though he did not want to have anything to do with them, he was sitting here observing them silently. Even a mutated donkey would have been able to do this job of watching these brats. Normally the general surveyed them with a look of pure hatred on his face but today that stupid monkey had to go to some kind of unimportant meeting and now, he, Robert Cross, head scientist of the Red Mars Project, had to sit here like an idiot. Such a waste of time! He had better things to do…

"Well, well, well. Are not they cute?" Robert Cross jumped out of his chair and nearly managed to fall face first into one of the many displays, which were lined across the whole wall.

"Who the hell…" was all he managed to scream before he fully turned around and saw the woman standing halfway in the room. Long blond wavy hair, eyes in the color of the deepest ocean, full lips, pale flawless skin, tall with nice long legs, amazing bust and wonderful hips clad in a white closed scientist cloak with long black leather gloves, high-heeled boots and a high black collar. She certainly looked erotic and like temptation itself, but his thoughts turned in seconds from arousing to completely frightened. The teeth showing sadistic smile and the dangerous glint in her deep blue eyes made him stop in his tracks.

He had seen pictures of her and heard many things he never wanted to know. He knew this person. This devil in the body of a female angel was one of the most famous and most feared scientists in the world, Angelika Einstürzen. Every nation, be it one of the super powers like China or Russia or the little states of the UN, would go to war to just have her as an ally. She was one of the best and one of the most dangerous. He knew that he had to play it nice and safe with her. He did not want to end as a test subject in one of her experiments because he stupidly ran his mouth and said something he should not have said. Then not even his superiors could safe him from certain doom. They would just stand back, shake their heads sadly at his stupidity and say that it was a shame.

"They are not yours to play with, you know?" He informed her politely. No, he would not make an enemy out of this person, it could be the last thing he did before finding himself in an underground laboratory either as one of her subjects or before one of them as prey and food. She looked mock-shocked at him, eyes comically wide but the dangerous glint seemed to intensify itself. Oh no…

"Really?" He swallowed, but had to confirm it nonetheless. They were not hers. They will be trained for another fourteen years, will be sent to mars and then upon return killed. Nothing else… he hoped…

"Yes, not yours." He tried again. They had managed to keep the information about the whereabouts of the Nightlord siblings secret from her or one of her many ears and eyes just in case. They did not know what she could have planned in the inhumanly stunning head of hers.

"Oooh." She said sadly while whipping an imaginary tear from her eye. Talk about something else… right! He should talk about something else… something interesting…

"How are your other experiments going along anyways?" he asked her casually. People usually liked to talk about themselves and liked to hear themselves speak. Maybe this was also true with this person. She looked at him happily clasping her hands together.

"Not that bad. The new patch of hunting dogs are coming along quite nicely. It was bad enough that I had to eliminate my favorite, the stray, but his remains were pretty enlightening. Even though they were so strong and had such amazing regeneration powers, their spine was always their weakness. Cut the spine and they were dead. This was so unfair." She pouted. "All this hard work and my undying hunting dogs still had this kind of weakness. But even through I had to put him down, the results from the test on the body helped me perfect my newest procedure for creating new ones. Nice, right?" She said with a big smile. What did she want from him then? She would not give him this information if she did not want anything in return. There was probably no way around this…

"And what has it to do with them?" He pointed at the Nightlord siblings who he was currently watching through the many monitors. Today was the Sahl girl's and the Nightlord twins' monthly maze-training. The youngest one – whatever her name was – was still too young to be in actual combat training, so she stayed in one of the side rooms waiting for the others to finish. There was nothing serious happening on the monitors or in any way interesting. So why was she here? Why was she even talking to him? He had a feeling what she wanted and he liked being right, but just this once he really hoped he was wrong. His superiors would have his head if something happened to the perfect older twin. He really hoped it was not because of them.

"Well, I was thinking about borrowing one of them." She said with a wink and confident smile. Damn. That was what he thought. She would get her way eventually and he could do nothing against it. He just hoped she would not choose the older one. _'Whatever you do, do not choose the older one, do not choose the older one, please do not choose the older one…' _he continued this mantra in his head. He had seen pictures of the older hunting dogs she created, how much damage they did, how many people, soldiers and scientist, they killed and how they had to be put down. They were monsters, not much human there anymore and so hard to kill.

"They would never let you." Damn right they would not! He hated them with passion and wanted them gone, but not turned into even more monstrous monsters. Killing was better and easier before she made them unkillable by normal means. The UN had already enough things to do without her monsters and other failed experiment running free through the outside world. They would not let her use one of the specially engineered children for the Mars project just for her fun and entertainment. They were too expensive as it was.

"And why not?" Nobody could trust her. Nobody would even give her his or her plant to look after. She would turn it into a mass-murdering men-eating plant in the time she would 'care' for it. No, nobody would or better should give her anything, but some people, who are high up in the hierarchy of things, loved her ideas and gave her enough money and resources to built multiple armies and destroy them all over again.

"They would not let you turn one of these children into your toys." Please, let this be true. Once they returned from mars he wanted them killed normally. He would not fancy running after a berserker with an army just to kill him. How annoying would that be? Really really really annoying.

"Are you really sure?" The confident smirk she was wearing did not disappear from her face. Damned, she had a plan and all the connections and money she needed.

"You have a plan?" Robert asked carefully. She was not somebody he could trust even with a plant not to mention animals or actual human beings. The things she could do with these children…

"Haha! Of course, I am a genius after all." She said with an arrogant smirk.

"Care to share?" he asked cautiously again. If she told him what she wanted he could maybe cross her plans somehow or keep her from doing something too dangerous or at least keep her from taking the older twin.

"Hmm, let me think about it… nope! It would take the fun away from everything! I already decided which one I want!" And with that she turned around and walked confidently out of the room. He would eat his lab coat if she managed to talk one of the higher ups into giving her one of the Nightlord children within today.

* * *

_**AN: Well, just an idea I got while reading the manga. This is going to be a 'Trinity Blood' and 'Dogs: Bullets and Carnage' story. **_

_**Abel and Cain are at the moment sixteen years old, but look like ten-eleven and Seth is actually six and looks like four since the Nightlord children only age physically slower than normal humans. **_

_**I took the name of the scientist Robert Cross from the game Prototype.**_

_**For more information on the background of Trinity Blood, please read Flame800900's stories. Some people like General Kadin Hall and even some events belong to Flame800900, who I asked for permisson.**_


	2. Present: Lilith

**Chapter 01 - Lilith**

Abel was floating in nothingness. There was no wind or air, no anything around him. He did not feel the need to breath or stand up and resume fighting his older brother to the death. No, he just wanted to continue lying there, wherever there was. It felt as if he was falling, but not falling at the same time. It remained him of space where conditions of zero gravity ruled. It felt freeing and peaceful, more peaceful than he ever felt before. Maybe he just could not remember a time this undisturbed, nevertheless it was content with this feeling. So he continued floating.

"…" What was this? He thought he heard something, a quiet voice in the background. Far far away from him. Well, it did not matter in the end. Nothing mattered in the end.

He felt weightless in this nothingness. The burden he was always carrying on his shoulders since killing those seven million Terrans and letting his beloved be killed by his insane twin seemed so much lighter, nearly none existent. He finally felt free from all the guilt that kept eating away on his mind and body for the last eight hundred long years. It felt amazing. It felt freeing. He was finally relaxing. He had not realized how much better he felt and how much this burden affected and brought him down after it completely vanished. But why? Why now? Why not earlier? Had he finally done enough? Was he finally forgiven?

"_Abel..."_ He heard a voice whisper in the background. This time he really heard his name; it was disturbing his relaxed state of mind. Who was this? Who was interrupting his sleep?

He did not want to wake up now. He was finally free. He did not want to go back to fighting his twin brother and killing him. Even if this man, this creature, manipulated him into slaughtering millions and killed the person he loved the most, he was still his brother. He still remembered when they were mere experiments in an underground laboratory of the UN, that both of them were inseparable. Without each other they would have gone mad long before arriving on Mars. They shared so many happy memories together, memories which he could not so easily forget. He really loved his brother. He really loved him even after such a long time and after all his misdeeds and sadness he brought Abel. He still loved his twin.

"_Abel..."_ The tone of the voice was now a lot clearer and louder and way more demanding. If he could, he would turn his back towards the voice, ignore it entirely and continue to enjoy the weightlessness.

He did not want to go back to the waking world. Sometime soon a war between Methuselah and Terrans would start. Nobody would be safe. Nobody would be left out. Everyone would feel the consequences of the war. It would shake the world in its core. Most of its inhabitants did not know, but what they called 'the Armageddon', the End of the World, was just a worldwide war between the three super powers China, Russia and the UN. It was no heavenly punishment like the church loved to preach, it was just another human war where humans fought against other humans. It destroyed so much, killed so much people and devastated the majority of the lands beyond repair. Seventy-one percent of the earth was water and only twenty-nine percent were left for people to live in since the beginning. Now only Europe and the northern parts of Africa were inhabitable. The rest was dead land destroyed through the radiation of the bombs. No animal lived and no plants grew there. It was dead.

His little sister and he managed to re-cultivate the land they built the home of the methuselah on, but it took many years of hard work from each of the returnees. Trough the Armageddon the useable landmass went from twenty-nine percent down to only two, to approximately four million square miles and that was bad enough without billions and billions of people dying. The only positive thing for him was that he was not there when it happened. He had seen the consequences of the war, but they just seemed distant. The next, the Methuselah-Terran war was a lot more personal to him. He fought with his friends and companions at the front and lost many, if not all, of them. He saw hundreds of them die, friends and enemies, Methuselah and Terrans, but he continued to fight for what he thought was right. Would the next one be just as bad or even worse? Who would he lose next? His little sister? Catherina? Esther?

"_Abel!"_ A female voice yelled into his face. He was shocked out of his thoughts and opened his eyes wide in surprise. It was bright, nearly to bright to keep his eyes open. He narrowed them but could only make out something red. Some kind of red flowing textile? No, was it red… hair? Esther? What did Esther do here? Should not she be still safe in the cathedral? A few strands of the hair started to tickle his face. No, the hair was far too long to be from Esther…

"_Abel, wake up love."_ Love? Love… Lilith? But she was dead! Lilith was dead! She died eight hundred years ago. His eyes grew accustomed to the brightness of the room? Was this even a room? And why was she here anyway? She looked just like he remembered her. Beautiful face and kind smile, warm golden eyes looking worried at him, long red hair gorgeously framing her face. Really… just like he remembered her. That had to be a dream. It had been a while since he dreamed about her in his nightmares. There were no nice dreams about his long lost lover. He often found himself back on the Ark looking out of the gigantic glass window towards earth. Cain was also there with him smiling half charming half mad towards him. His arms where hidden behind his back for a while. Cain opened his mouth and said…

"_Finally awake now sleepy head?"_ Lilith's musical voice ran through his head, shaking him out of his thoughts. No, that could not be true. She was dead! He had been there when Cain brought him her head. He lived and slept beside her coffin for many years. This must be a hallucination. Wait, maybe this was heaven… but how could he, the god of destruction and carnage, be in heaven? Maybe this was hell… maybe this was the punishment for his sins. He remained siting on the 'ground' and looked stunned up at her. Lilith just stared down at him and rolled her eyes.

"_Abel, you are so silly."_ She said with a sad smile.

"W-why?" Abel stuttered. Why was she here?

"_Do you mean why you are so silly?" _She asked him looking sheepishly at him.

"No! No! Why are you here?" He was more than confused right now. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. There were three possibilities: One) This was all a hallucination. He lost too much blood in his fight with Cain and not to forget that he had been dead for an unknown amount of time before the battle. He was dying. Two) This was all a dream. How he could fell asleep after their clash he did not know. The last thing he remembered was falling towards the ground only to find himself in the calm atmosphere of nothingness. Three) He was in hell and this was his punishment. Here he would be tortured by his past memories and the future he could not have anymore. He would see the faces of all those he failed to protect… Cain… Sarah… Lilith… Aran… Azul… Noelle… how many people had he failed? He felt a hand gently slap the back of his head.

"_There was nothing you could have done to save them. So stop these depressing thoughts and concentrate on the here and now, Abel. It had been such a long time. Why have not you forgiven yourself?"_ He turned to look at her in surprise.

"F-forgive myself?" Abel stammered unsurely. Could he really forgive himself for all he did and all he did not do, all the people he could not protect?

"_Yes, forgive yourself. We all have already forgiven you. It was not your fault, love. Be at peace."_ She said. He could not…. He wanted to believe this. He wanted to believe that it was not his fault… that he could be redeemed, that he could be forgiven. He jumped up from his position and hugged her tightly, his body still trembling in horror.

"Can I even be forgiven?" Abel murmured into her hair. Lilith returned the embrace and began to stroke his hair calmingly.

"_Yes, you can. Do not worry. Everything will be alright."_ Abel felt himself relax into her embrace. He had missed this. He had really missed this kind of human contact. The last person to hug him was his sister in the empire when they uncovered the assassination attempt on the empress with Esther and Ion. After a few minutes of just standing in each other's arm, Abel felt the calmness from before Lilith appeared seep into his body.

"Please." Abel whispered desperately. "How can you be here?" She looked him in the face but still holding him closely.

"_Right now we are in your mind." _She said seriously.

"But h-how? In my mind? You… me… you are… the nano-machines!" Now it made all sense. Catherina must have used the remaining forty percent from Lilith to heal his decapitated body. He nearly chocked. Catherina, the little girl he took care of since her mother was killed, the one who was like a daughter to him, had betrayed him. She betrayed his trust. She should have never done this. He did not want to become like Cain. His brother could not control the nano-machines, so how could he? 02 would take over his body like 01 did with his twin and instead of only one insane monster with godlike strength destroying the world there would be two. The world would be going down in flames. Why? Why did she have to relieve him? She should have let him die. She should have… Abel was jerked out of his thoughts once more as Lilith snapped her fingers a few times right in front of his face.

"_Good to see that you are back. You are one of her most important persons, Abel. Of course she would do anything in her power to keep you alive, to keep you by her side, to continue being with you. That is human nature. We do not like to lose important things be it money, riches, pets or even people. So do not be angry with her. Be happy. You are still alive. Only the living can move on and change the world. Death does not change anything."_ She chuckled. _"For normal people death is the end, but you were never normal, my love. You always were someone special. Cutting their spine would be fatal for the dog, but as I said you are special."_ Her words were intended to lighten his mood, but he just ignored them. He still could not stop about him becoming a monster. He felt betrayed by Catherina one the one side, but on the other could understand her reasons. Too often had he thought about traveling back in time to safe his loved ones and in the end continued for days after their deaths to think about 'what if's and possible futures which would now never happen. If he could he would have brought every one of them back, but the unease about becoming like Cain continued to plague his mind. He had nearly destroyed the world once if it was not for him to somehow regain his sanity, nonetheless the guilt still stayed. He had killed millions. Men, women, children and elderly… whoever stood in his way for vengeance was cut in half by his scythe. No, he did not want to become a monster again.

"No… no…" Abel murmured to himself while he entangled himself from her. He took some steps away from her looking at her distrustfully.

"_You are not a monster, my love."_ Lilith said soothingly.

"How can you read my thoughts? How is something like that possible?" Abel gestured with one hand at their surroundings. Everything was dipped in a white blinding light. He could not see any walls or decorations or anything. There was only a white never ending floor beneath their feet.

"_Silly Abel. You are you, I am I and we are we. It is as easy as that. We are one but at the same time are not."_ Lilith tried to explain. He just did not understand what she meant.

"But you are not Lilith! You are just her nano-machines!" How dare them take her shape!

"_Do not you understand? Lilith is I and I am Lilith. We are both the same, we are both one. We are different parts of the same thing, of one entity."_ She said.

"That is not possible! You are just 04! She never wanted to become a crusnik! She hated being one!" Abel screamed at her. The nano-machines in form of Lilith frowned at him.

"_Yes, she did in the beginning. She was forced to take the nano-machines, but after years and years of being unhappy with being what she was, she finally accepted us. She was so much happier with herself. Have you still not accepted yourself? Do you still think in totals like good and evil, black and white, you and 02, created being and crusnik, human and monster, your good side and your bad side? Then you really have not accepted yourself."_ She told him sadly.

"I could never accept them!" Abel screamed at her only to be embraced once again.

"_Abel, why do not go talk to him. He could help you clear some misunderstandings up."_ Lilith said slowly.

"Will you still be here then?"

"_That depends my love. Do not forget, you will never be alone. Parts of me, of Lilith will be with you even if we do not meet face to face. You should really meet him though Abel."_ She let go of him and seemed to be floating away from him.

"No, Lilith! No! Don't go!" He tried to reach towards her, but she seemed to become one with the blinding white light surrounding them.

"_Goodbye Abel, I love you."_ She said with a loving smile on her face.

"Lilith!"

* * *

_**AN: Abel meets Lilith after being fused with her nano-machines. Enter the dog.**_


	3. Past: 04 August 2104

**Chapter 02 - 4****th**** August 2014**

Abel knew deep inside that something bad was supposed to happen today. He still went through the mental and physical training without a hitch only to get scolded for some imaginary thing or failure from the bastard he had to call General Kadin Hall, played around with his little sister, got into a fight with firstly Cain who just took the scolding with a smiling face about being a suck up and then with Lilith for him being a rebellious brat which she won like always. After that he left the rooms quickly and quietly. He would have to exercise some more to get rid of his frustrations and anger. He was walking along one of the many corridors when he heard a voice behind him say,

"Abel Nightlord, would you please come with us." Abel turned around with a defensive stance and looked suspiciously at the two men in black business suits with sunglasses, which was laughable since they were inside.

"And if I did not?" Abel asked testily. He did not want to go anywhere with these people. Whenever something like that happened, he would get to meet a new scientist, working in the Red Mars Department or bullshit like that. He was not interesting in meeting one of those stuck up bastards, who just looked down at them for being created, for being _abominations_.

"It would be better for your and your sister's sake if you will come with us." said the second man without any emotion. His eyes could not be seen because of the sunglasses and the muscles on his face did not show if the silent threat was real or not. Abel frowned at them. Well, that was an answer he had not got before. But it seemed like they wanted to talk business.

"Tch. Where to?" Abel said after a few moments as he let his stance relax. They would not be able to do much to him anyways, since they were just normal humans. If he did not go now, they would send that damn General after him and his siblings and that was something he hated even more than going right now.

"Just follow us, please." They turned around and walked with him through a series of corridors, he had seen before, then took the elevator up and through another series of corridors, before they stood before an innocent looking door. Abel was sure, that he never was in this part of the underground laboratory. One of them opened the door for Abel and mentored him inside.

"And what is this?" Abel asked rebelliously. As if he did not already know.

"Someone is here to meet you." Abel rolled his eyes. Obviously.

"Who?" he asked.

"Someone important. It is about your and your sister's future." They were not going to tell him any more than that, he realized. Abel shrugged his shoulders and went inside. The door was closed right behind him. Those two were probably standing guard outside. Abel looked around the dimly lit room. There was nobody there, where those two playing with him. Stupid joke. Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around his neck and head tightly. He wanted to move away but was too shocked at the moment.

"Hello, my beloved child. I am so glad to finally meet you face to face, Abel." A female voice whispered into his ear. Abel stood still in surprise. He was frightened, even with his heightened reflexes he did not hear her coming. He had to get away, far away from her. The hug ended and Abel jumped to the other end of the room with his back turned to the wall. His danger senses were tingling. This woman was dangerous.

"Do not be afraid, my child." She said with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"What do you want?" Abel hissed from the corner of the room hands raised in defense. He would not let her get near again.

"I just want to talk to you, of course." She said smiling down at him. From the distance he could take a good look at her. Long wavy blond hair, dark blue eyes clad in a white scientist cloak with black elbow high gloves, black high-heeled boots and a black high collar.

"No way in hell do I believe that!" Abel yelled.

"Well, I am a scientist." Abel hissed threating at her. He hated scientist even more than the stupid General. Because of them Abel had a well-hidden needle phobia. He shuddered thinking about it.

"Oh, there is no reason to be afraid child. I just wanted to talk to you." She said with the same teeth showing smile.

"But I do not want to talk to you, old hag!" Abel shouted at her. It did not seem to do much to her through. Her expression just changed from the fake smiling one into a thoughtful one. After a while she seemed to nod to herself and say to him with another smile,

"Well, if you really do not want to then I will have to get your sister." Abel hissed. That was not the answer he wanted to hear.

"What do you want from her?" He asked cautiously.

"Oh? Are you interested now? Do you want to talk to me now? Then sit down here Abel." He starred at her for a while, thinking about the possibilities. He absolutely hated her after knowing her for only a few moments, but he did not want to sacrifice his sister. He would gladly go with her, if his sister was spared from the horrors.

"As I said before, I am a scientist and the 'mother' of the former hunting dog unit." Abel frowned at her. What was the hunting dog unit? Did she breed dogs or anything?

"Unfortunately the last unit had to be put out of their misery, but I was able to gather all the necessary data to let the next experiment be a success, but for it I need a particularly test subject." Abel wanted to scream 'no' at her, but it would not have mattered. She would have brought up his sister again and he knew he could not say no. No was not an option.

"If I do not agree, you are going to use my sister instead of me, right?" Abel asked for clarification.

"Well, your brother is the leader of the Red Mars Project, right? Of course I would not be able to get him. He was the first ever created human with a normal mindset and for a human perfected body. He ages slower, is a lot more athletic and flexible and looks really delicious." She licked her lips at that statement. "He was the first of the new and perfect human species. You on the other hand were only his replacement." She said with a shrugging shoulder gesture.

"If Cain did not work as planned or had any physically or mentally problems, you would have become the number one. But too bad for you, right?" A bittersweet smile was forming on her face. "You are just his replacement. But they could not really discharge you like that, could not they? So much money went into your 'birth', training and schooling and everything else. It would be a waste of money to just throw you to the dogs now do not you think so?"

"So what is your point?" Abel asked tightly. He would not attack her; it would only make more problems for him if she truly was an important figure and what she would do with his sister. "What has this all to do with my sister?"

"You know that she was a little bit different? After their first success with a boy with blond hair and blue eyes, Germany really is a sucker for these colors, they decided to try and create a girl with black hair and green eyes only to see if they were capable of doing so. And tada, the first created human girl, but in the end she was just the same useless experiment as you. You and she are not important to the people of the UN. They already have their leader, the perfectly polite and hard working Cain while you are just a jealous rebellious trouble child and she is an useless childish brat."

"Do not talk about her like that!" Abel screamed at her. It did not matter if people talked him down or insulted him, but she held his sister dear to his hearts and to hell with him not making problems! If she did not shut up about them!

"I just wanted you to realize your situation, boy. I was promised one of the Nightlord children from your dear beloved head scientist of the department and he said that I could choose whoever I wanted; you or your sister." Abel immediately stiffened. No he did not want her to have Seth. Seth was still a child and was already receiving training in combat like an adult. "You see, little boy, I wanted to be nice and give you a chance. You can either choose to go with me willingly and will not muck around during the procedures or I take your sister. Whoever it is does not matter to me. So decide you or her?" She asked with a big teeth-showing smile.

"What procedures are you talking about?" Abel inquired suspiciously. She just continued to smile.

"Nothing dangerous I promise. I just 'borrow' you from them. They would throw a hissy fit if I brought you back damaged or even dead. They told that they did not want to see any scar on your body and things like that, so I have to be very careful."

"For how long?" Abel asked tiredly. He knew he lost this fight. He would not let his lovely and innocent little sister be a test subject for that woman, so he had to become one. He just hoped these experiments were not too bad and that he would be allowed to see them.

"It would be only for two years and would be dubbed 'security officer' training in your file. Your brother Cain will go through the 'mayor' training which will only be the normal boring stuff and your sister will be schooled in medicine which is equally boring. Nothing will happen to them."

"Would I be able to see them?"

"Sadly, no." She did not look sadly at all. "The tests will be taxing and will take your all, body and mind. You will have no time to worry about them. They will just be told that you had to absolve some special training regime and than would be back to them again."

"Okay, I will do it." Abel sighed resignedly. He was more like to go through this undamaged than his sister.

"Perfect. I will take you right now home to my laboratory. Do not worry, your siblings will know nothing about this."

"But I will do nothing willing, old hag."

"My, my, you really remind me on my former favorite, my oh so lovely stray dog." Abel felt a sharp pain in his shoulder before his vision went completely black.

* * *

_**AN: And that is how Angelika managed to talk Abel into joining her hunting dogs.**_


	4. Present: The Dog

**Chapter 03 – The Dog**

"Lilith!" She completely disappeared from his sight. He was once again alone in the brightness of the room. The ground below him seemed to darken from the hygienic white into the darkest black he had ever seen before. His feet began to slowly vanish in the dark tar like substance and continued to swallow him whole. He was sinking and could do nothing to stop it. He was floating again in the darkness. He looked up to see the last remains of the bright room he was just disappearing.

"**Hey… master…"** Abel looked around unsurely.

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Abel screamed. Where came that voice from?

"**Have you been well? Or have you been depressed like usual?"** He heard the voice chuckle.

"Show yourself!"

"**Or like a mongrel have you been crawling along in the dirt?"** It laughed.

"I am no dog!" He yelled.

"**You are still calling it out, are not you? Your dead lover's name…"** It said darkly.

"Shut up. Why do you not come out?!" Two hands were closing itself around his throat. The face he saw next shocked him in his very core. Long silvery white hair, loose from the usual braid he wore, his normally bright blue eyes where blood red but without slitted pupils, his canine were longer than usual and the fingernails he could feel on his throat were sharp.

"**Come on, I went to all the trouble to come and see you. It was not nice of you to forget me, do not you think so master?"** It chuckled.

"I never knew you!"

"**You did, but you forgot. She sealed the memories deep inside of your mind. How rude, but well, it is been this way for a long time now. So many years passed and you never thought about me once, although I was always with you, sealed but still here. 'Mother' seemed to have other things planned for us in the end, but life sucks great and things did not go as planned for her and the world."** Mother? Who was mother? He never had a mother since he was created not born.

"What are you talking about? I never had a mother!" The being looked at him incredulously.

"**You really are an idiot master. You forgot her and me. Maybe it is a blessing for you, but is not knowing really better than knowing?"**

"I never forgot you, crusnik!"

"**Oh, that is what you think I am? The crusnik, number 02, the nano-machines which you found on Mars?"** It asked.

"What else could you be?" Abel spat.

"**It is true that we have the crusnik in us, but I was the one that was always with you. I absorbed the crusnik and it made us stronger, tougher and so much more dangerous. She would have been proud of us. The only problem was that we did not have enough nano-machines for many centuries but now we are finally complete. Look."** Suddenly two black wings burst from his back, spreading out wide. They looked majestic. Was that what his wings looked like to others? Its eyes also changed and became slitted. He remembered what it said before the transformation.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"**Her dream of creating undying hunting dogs is finally fulfilled. But you really do not understand anything I tell you, right? You have forgotten."**

"Huh?" The being sighed loudly and shook his head.

"**Does not matter. Let's make a deal, idiot master. Since I am already awake, I am able to unseal your memories and our full power."** It said.

"And what do you want from me?" Abel asked suspiciously.

"**To stop being such a self-loathing winy bitch. All that depressing thoughts are making me want to puke my intestines out. I want the old Abel Nightlord back, the one from before you came back to earth! He was rebellious, he was intelligent, he was witty, he was strong, he was a leader, he was an alpha! But what do I get now? Some whiny bitch rolling in the dirt because of a person who died over eight hundred years ago! Man up and get over it!"**

"How dare you-" Abel began to snarl. The hands around his throat tightened.

**"How dare I, you ask? For these last eight hundred years I was here caged in your mind, listening to your continuous self-loathing and self-hating thoughts and I could do nothing to stop your annoying whining! Oh, I was so weak, I gave the crusnik control over my body and he massacred over seven million people. Oh, I was so weak and let Lilith get killed by my insane brother, who was also far stronger than I am. Oh, and if I had known sooner I could have maybe saved her and we could have lived happily ever after. Oh, if I never inserted to crusnik 01 into Cain nothing would have happened, well he would have died, but my future love of my life would have been safe and everything would have been right and all this stupid shit! Do you know how annoying this was?"**

"Wha-" Abel tried again, before his voice died in his throat.

"**But of course not. You were the one causing this in the first place. I thought about destroying my eardrums before realizing that I could not hurt myself in your mind! So listen to me, bitch. Either you man up and become the alpha you once were or I am going to push you from your throne and become the alpha myself."**

"But…"

"**Not that again! 'Sob', 'sob', 'sob', I killed so many people in a war where people usually get killed. Oh, how bad of me, 'sob'. Did I really kill people in a war who wanted to erase my 'children' alias all Methuselah from this world? Idiot! People die even in peaceful times, but in war they just die more often. You always say you are a monster for killing people, but well you are not. A monster is a being that selfishly enjoys to kill people for the fun and heck of it, you on the other side only kill people to protect those close to you, you moron. See what you are doing to me?! I am trying to motivate you here! So get your game started, alpha!"**

"But how can I accept myself? I killed over seven million people in the span of a week! And I bloody well enjoyed it!" Abel screamed and tried to get the crusnik of him in vain.

"**Then why are you fighting yourself so much? And so that you know it… shit happens. You think any of those idiots who nuked our planet and killed hundreds of millions were feeling just a little bit guilty for what they did? Nope, they bloody well enjoyed it and all of them were a hundred percent human. So please tell me again your definition of what and who a monster is. Are not they the real monsters?"** It sneered down at him.

"…" Abel did not know what to say.

"**Had not she told you that she already had forgiven you? What are you waiting for? Why are you still so insecure? It has been already eight hundred years, is not it time to stand up and do something for once?"**

"What are you talking about? Of course I did something in the meantime!"

**"When you are not leaning against her coffin crying like a little girl? Well, let's look back. You did some secret missions that involve killing Methuselah in the first two hundred years for the Vatican pigs, then for the next six hundred years they believed you to be dead, before Gregory read something in some shitty old diary and send a message down the catacombs in hopes you were maybe still alive and would save his daughter Catherina. In all those years you did nothing but hunt in the surrounding woods when you are hungry and lying halfway on her coffin crying. You did not do much back then."**

"I meant the last few years!" Abel shouted indignantly.

**"Last few years? Well, you did cry once like a little girl, I think when the Noelle chick died, but that was - thank whatever deity exists - only once! And you did not go back to your precious Lilith, so I think we made at least some progress. But tell me what did you really do? You played your goofy self, ignored most problems and played around."**

"What?! I was working-"

**"When? Where? There were a few things you could have done far better, if you did not play the idiot! Tell me who all survived on the Tristan? No answer? It was only you and that waitress. If you had killed the vampire when he had only killed the pilots, many more people would have survived, but no! You just had to trip and instead of shooting his fucking brain out, you shoot the gas tank in the back and made the little vampire lord angry. He then went on a revenge-massacre tour killing all people until he reached you and that chick. Have not you promised Catherina to save all humans or some shit like that?"**

"…" Abel was looking at it with wide surprised eyes.

**"No answer again? Expected! So lets continue with your failures! I was waiting for a long time and now I can tell you everything I wanted to say to you before, but could not! Remember Venice and that big-busty chick?"**

"A-Astha?" Abel nearly chocked.

"**Yep, that one. You knew the stray vampire wanted to kill the pope so why did not you fucking kill him? You let once again many people die only so that big-boob learns a lesson? And the whole Star of Sorrow business? And the whole grand plan of your little sister who put both you and the redhead, you treat like you would your daughter, into danger? What about the nuclear weapons the Vatican hides in the depths of their city? That is one of the reasons why you sometimes try so desperately to prevent a war between Terrans and Methuselah. Why have not you done anything against them?"**

"I-I-" Abel stuttered.

**"Sat back and enjoyed the show. Did some irrelevant things and continued living. What about peace? You had so much time to do something and only now, since your brother managed to regain his body, you finally do something. Where is your peace? Tell me, where is it? What did you do to help the peace? Nothing? The Vatican still hates everything 'vampiric'. Well, the pope not really, but he has not confidence in himself and cannot change anything by himself. Catherina might be able to do something, but the majority still hates Methuselah. And it is the same with the Methuselah. They know nothing about Terrans but hate them with a never-ending passion. Both races think they are better than the other and want to be called the superior race. Laughable, right?"**

"Stop it! STOP IT! What do you want?" Abel looked desperate.

**"I already told you. Man up. There is so much you can do and instead of doing something you do nothing! Now you are fused one hundred percent with the crusnik. You have the power to change the world for the better. You just have to accept it."**

"But what about Cain? He became a monster when he was fused with 100% with the nano-machines. How do I know that I would not turn out like him or even worse?" Abel tried to argue.

"**Your insane twin brother is some kind of special case on its own, idiot master. Was not he already half dead when you inserted the nano-machines into him? That was too fucking bad for him. Perhaps if he had been healthy and awake, he would not have become the contra mundi, but you master are mostly in control. Even when you killed all those unfortunate souls eight hundred years ago."**

"No, I would never…!" He tried to disagree.

"**Of course you god damned would! You were angry, oh so angry. They took someone from us, they killed one of our pack. That could not go unpunished! They killed her and we wanted revenge. Even if I had not given you power, you would have killed just as many. So don't you dare try to pin this whole thing only on me! We wanted this and you have to accept this. We are different. We will always be different. Being called monster is only a prejudice of the weak and naive. People call murderer and rapist monsters, they call the methuselah monsters, sometimes they even call animals monsters… Are you really that weak? If you are than I will push you from that throne and will become the alpha and master."**

"No, never! This is my body!" Abel hissed and started to fight back against the hands, which were still on his throat. He used all his strength to throw it from him. In a few seconds they positions were changed, Abel now pinning it down. It looked up at him thoughtfully.

"**That is it! That is what I am waiting for. Will you now accept yourself as the alpha? Will you take what is yours and protect it will all your strength? Will you accept yourself as what you are, master?" **There was a pause for a while.

"Yes, I accept." Abel finally said.

* * *

_**AN: Well, since the manga is not complete and I do not have the last ROM (VI) novel it is hard to say what really happened at the end so I decided to just go with the anime ending. Abel and Cain were fighting above the cathedral and them falling to the ground. I have some ideas of what to write… hopefully I have the motivation to write them… hopefully…**_


	5. Past: 23 September 2104

**Chapter 04 - 23****rd**** September 2104**

"And you really think that he will be different? Different from your former favorite stray Haine? Somehow I do not feel as relaxed as you about the whole thing." He said as he looked through the one-way window down at the 'children' running through a training exercise.

"Yes, I am quite sure. It was after all my fault that my favorite left." Angelika said with a somewhat sad expression. He was not sure, if she ever really felt sadness or guilt in her life.

"Really?" He asked incredulously with raised eyebrows. She was admitting that she made a mistake? Impossible! He pinched his skin; firstly it hurt and secondly this was no dream. He had always thought the world would end before she would admit to make something wrong.

"I do not like to say this, but I made a grand mistake back then. I should have known better, but no, I went along with him like I did with all the other experiments. And exactly that was my mistake." She said with a loud sigh at the end. Just what could she have possible done what she did not do before?

"What did you do?" He asked curiously. Now he was interested. It must have been pretty bad for him to run away like this.

"I ordered the others to kill each other and that only the last one standing would remain in this facility." There was a pregnant pause, but he still did not understand what so bad was on the situation. She often ordered her experiments – whenever she lost interest in them – to kill each other or to break them and use them as killing dolls or things like that. Why would have been this time different from all those others before?

"That sounds quite harsh." He answered.

"Yes, it was and it was the worst choice I could possible make. I always called them my dogs, my undying hunting dogs, but even though I did not think far enough in that matter." He still did not understand. Why was she talking about this now?

"What do you mean with this?" He questioned.

"Haine was always something special. Nearly since the beginning he become the unofficial leader of them. He became the so-called pack leader and alpha dog. He protected the weakest in his pack namely Giovanni, helped the other become better and stronger and they in return came to him for questions and requests, and then he also stopped Lilly from killing his pack members when she was in berserker modus and he protected them if necessary from my older elite hounds." Now it was clear.

"Like a dog has its pack, for Haine they all became like something like a family. And you ordered them killed." He said in understanding.

"Yes, that was the mistake I made. When he accepted to become the leader, the 'Führer', I was so happy, maybe even too happy in that particular moment. I did not need the others anymore so I gave the order. I thought that Haine alone would be enough and I could just make a new patch of hunting dogs when I wanted to. So in the other room Lily went immediately into berserker modus and slaughtered all except little Giovanni. Haine then broke through the restrains and ran towards the room. He killed Lily for massacring his other pack members and then proceeded to run away from me." She said with another sad sigh.

"So you will let them live this time." That would be the logical conclusion.

"Yes, they will live and become the official 'Hunting Dog Unit'. Just look at him." She pointed at the younger Nightlord twin training with the other children with her usual teeth showing smile. He looked down and analyzed the way Abel interacted with the other 'children'.

"He has already become the leader of their little group." He stated after a while.

"Indeed, he would also run away if I just ordered them killed. No, I have made this mistake once and not again. The other pack members will become my bargain chip. As long as I have them and they are alive, he will come back to me." She said happily.

"What about his 'real' family on the outside? The other Nightlord children?" he asked her cautiously. What if he had to choose, he would certainly choose them than the children he just met more than a month ago.

"Well, I sweetened our deal even more. I told him as long as he stays with me after the mars mission, I would protect his little sister." Her eyes twinkling with concealed sadism.

"You told him about the documents the UN made shortly after they were born?" He stated.

"Yes, future Doctor Lilith Sahl and one twin of her choice will be left alive for breeding and future experiments. They other two would be then just useless and would be out down."

"And of course they would choose the older, more docile and obedient twin instead of the rebellious loud mouth. It sounds rather nice. As if she could choose one of them, her superior would just overrule her decision and choose the older either way. But your plan was rather brilliant. They already had their perfect 'mayor' and leader of the mars project and Lilith belonged to the super state of India. They could not risk war with them. So you took the one nobody would want." He continued her train of thoughts.

"Hahaha, nice, right? When I first saw him from one of the monitors I knew it had to be him. He had spunk and had the will to fight."

"Would not it ruin your experiments if he did?"

"No, he had to become feral, wild at first as the dog is and then he had to had the will to suppress his instincts."

"So you saved both experiments who were bound to die upon return and managed to keep the boy forever loyal to you."

"I am really a genius, are not I?"

* * *

_**AN: Angelika talking to a 'good' friend of hers.**_


	6. Present: Waking Up

**Chapter 06 – Waking Up**

Abel groaned pitifully as he tried to role onto his right side, but could not. His body would not move, but Abel did not stop. His back felt as if it was on fire and something was uncomfortably digging deeply into his lungs. With a sudden jerk he tried once again to get his unwilling body to move only to let a scream escape from his mouth. He already felt like complete shit, but trying to get his muscles to do what his brain commanded did not work. It was the opposite; it hurt him even more. Moaning in pain, he relaxed into the hard surface again, even if it was just tensing his muscles, it just hurt like hell.

Whatever happened, it was far worse than getting his head exploded by Cain. At least there was only for a mill-second a short spike of pain and then he was dead, but right now it felt as if his body was hit by a train and run over by another few. He breathed in slowly, realizing that it was not functioning right as well. It was ragged and he was not able to get as much oxygen into his lungs as he would have liked. His body was in worst shape than he had at first expected.

For the next few minutes now he just concentrated on breathing and with each passing minute he noticed it going more fluidly. He continued with this until the lack of oxygen was not making his head spin and his lungs hurt anymore. At least that did not hurt as much as in the beginning. He had noticed while lying completely still and hearing himself breath in and out, that some of his bones were snapping back into place and healing themselves closed again.

His muscles and tendons also seemed to reconnect with each other. He tried to move his hand, but only managed to twitch with the fingers a bit. The pain that went with this action let him wince. This was the absolute worst thing that had ever happened to him, except for dying. He was often pierced by blades, bullets, swords and knifes, his whole left side was blasted away, but never before had he felt such pain.

After a while of not moving anything, he could feel the pain lessen slightly as he managed to move his entire hand and fingers now. His toes and feet as a whole were still out of his reach. He tried once more with more will power, but bit his lip to hold back a scream. No, his body was not healed at all at the moment.

"**You really are an enormous idiot, master. Would it have been so much for you to use your damn wings to land gracefully, well, at least somehow on the ground? Was this too much to ask? Cause right now, you kinda look like a pancake. "** Abel's eyes immediately snapped open, only to snap them shut again with a hiss. The sun had been directly shining into his eyes and it felt as if they burned through them into his brain. He heard the other laugh.

"**Stupid, stupid, stupid…"** The voice sing-songed into his ear.

"You could have warned me!" Abel hissed from his position of the ground. The silver spots behind his closed eyelids disappeared slowly. For now it would be best for him would be to keep his eyes closed.

"**What should I have warned you about? Your own idiocy? I had thought you were at least that intelligent to realize the grandness of your stupidity."**

"What happened?" Abel asked in a shaky voice. He remembered fighting Cain, injuring him and… then… he had met Lilith. No, not Lilith, but her nano-machines, which in a way became her… and then he met him. The dog, the other, the crusnik…

"**You were fighting dear old Cain and nearly killing each other and both of you were falling to earth. He was more intelligent than you and of course used his remaining wings to first of all soften his fall and then glide away from you. Honestly I think his body was once again at its breaking point and he was retreating for now. Good move, I have to say. And you, you just kept on falling until you smashed right into the ground full force… like some idiot." **

"So Cain is already gone?" Abel really hoped this to be true. He did not want to fight with him again in his current state.

**"Yep, hiding with his fuck buddies somewhere underground I would think."** Abel sputtered at the indications of that statement. Cain and… oh, he could not think about this.

"I would like to stand up, but… well…"

"**Of course, you cannot. What did you expect? That you would land softly on the ground like a feather? Five percent of that height would have killed both humans and methuselah, shattered all their bones and nearly liquefied all organs and probably everything else… They would have been jus an amorphous mass of flesh, bones and blood on the ground. You can thank your lover for bringing you into your mindscape, without her you would have died from the shock of the sudden pain. When we first started to heal you, your bones were shattered in many pieces and it seemed your body became something like jelly, not a beautiful sight. We healed the most important parts while you were talking nonsense with her and later with me…"**

"Is it because of the injuries I received with the fall that I heal that slow?" Abel asked after a few moments of silence. He also did not remember the last time he drank Methuselah blood, possibly also a factor for his slow healing.

"**Your right with what you are thinking. Methuselah blood keeps the nano-machines active like fuel. If there is nearly none, then they are not working on full power, well, what a pity… right?"**

"I probably should not have ignored this issue for too long."

"**Absolutely right there, idiot master! You could have been up and running around, but no, 'sob, I do not want everyone to see me as a monster, sob, so I will not change until absolutely necessary, sob'. It is quite irritating, your voice I mean. Well, your thoughts too." **

"I realize it now."

"**Great, a little bit of pain can always help see the obvious. You must not even kill the vamp. Just knock him out, drink a bit, then the vamp will automatically heal the wound and you must not go on hungry. Everyone wins and we are not hungry anymore." **

"You make it sound so easy." Abel said.

"**It is so easy. There was nothing complicated with this problem."**

"Indeed." He should not have ignored the issue for so long. Seriously…

"**I should not call you idiot. You seem to be more like a drama queen. Always making things out too be far worse than they are in reality." **

"Stop it!" Abel hissed. The dog was granting on his nerves.

**"Yes, your highness!"** The other said sarcastically and Abel decided for now to just ignore him. For the next five minutes there was silence and Abel hoped the voice in his head would be gone for another while. He would try to sit up next. Hopefully the nuisance in his head would not interrupt him too much. Abel slowly began to move his fingers and toes. As soon as he noticed that nothing hurt, he started to move his arms and feet slowly. He let out a sigh of relief. Nothing really hurt until now. Sure, his body still felt a bit sluggish and his muscles sore, but no piercing pain anymore.

Now or never, he thought, and with a few jerky movements, he was able to sit up. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around groggily. It was still far too bright, but it was bearable. It was green. Apparently he was in some kind of forest, if the trees surrounding him were any indication. He carefully moved his head to one side and continued to glance at his surroundings. A few branches were lying around him. At least he managed to fall far away from any civilization. It would be a problem to explain how he managed to survive this fall, if someone would have found him.

"**Good morning."** Abel heard from his right side and gasped in shock. That damn other, his head turned to his right side, not expecting anyone to be there, but like the last few times while meeting him he was wrong. There on his right side stood another Abel, long silvery white hair down from its usual ponytail and eyes blood red. **"Stupid sleepy head." **

Now able to form a complete sentence, he just asked, "How?" The other just rolled his eyes.

"**How am I here? Simple, I am just projected here by your, our, mind." **

"An hallucination? Are you controlling my mind?"

"**It could be seen as an hallucination on your part. I do not like just talking to you in our head and you probably want to talk to me face to face, so I decided to be here. And yes, in a way I am controlling part of our mind, but do not worry. It is not for some evil purpose like I said before. It is just so boring inside your head, so now I am able to stretch my legs, look around a bit and talk to someone else than myself fro a change."**

"Why look around through?"

"**I was sealed in a tiny cage inside your mind and could only hear your thoughts and feel the emotions connected to these thoughts. I could not see what you saw, I could not hear what you heard, and now I am so to say free. I can see all you see and feel all you feel, the wind on our face, the hard ground below our feet, everything. I like the new change, so I will not leave for quite a while. You are stuck with me and my commentary for now."**

"And since you are an hallucination, only I am able to see you."

**"Yep. Now move. It is getting boring here, just trees and few normal animals. I want to see more of this complete back-water world."**

"What about my memories. If I remember correctly you said that you would unseal them."

"**They are already unsealed, the chip in your head from our beloved **_**mother**_** was destroyed by our lovely big bro, I just decided to hold them back for a while. It would not be good for you to collapse right now. So up and move. We are in the middle of nowhere. Once you are somewhere safe, you can watch them to your heart's content."**

"Okay." Taking a few huge breaths, Abel managed to heave himself up. He stood cautiously on both his legs and started to wobble awkwardly towards the next tree and leaned against it for a while. Apparently his body was mostly healed, but not in top condition. He still felt weak from the fall. He really should have looked more after his own health, but in the Vatican vampire blood was not easily found and he usually had only drunk the blood from the methuselah attacking him.

He seriously needed some blood, but was could he find a methuselah? And then the answer hit him, he had to be somewhere near Londinium still. From there he would use one of the hidden underground passages and get into the 'ghetto'. Yes, that was the first thing he had to do. Carefully he started to walk into the direction he thought to be the city.

* * *

_**AN: Finally complete. **_


End file.
